Bathroom
by PillesIdi
Summary: La deseaba más que a ninguna otra mujer pero también la respetaba y, lo sabía, era una enorme falta observarla mientras se estaba bañando, pero la tentación también era grande… [RenRuki, RenRuki *-*]


Los personajes pertenecen al siempre odiado y amado Kubo Tite, yo solo las modifiqué a mi antojo para hacer una historia más romántico-sensual :3.

~oOo~

Maldijo su suerte una y otra vez. Solo a él le podía ocurrir algo semejante. Era un hombre privilegiado y a la vez completamente desafortunado; cualquier otro tipo en su lugar estaría agradeciendo a todos los Dioses existentes por tan espectacular vista pero él, en cambio, sudaba frío esperando que nadie lo descubriera en ese lugar y vacilaba entre contemplar a la mujer de sus sueños desnuda o mantener la confianza que su amiga había depositado en él desde hacía ya tantos años. No se podía engañar a sí mismo, deseaba hacer lo primero. Verla, aunque fuera solo a su silueta, ya había cedido a sus instintos en más de una ocasión y justo por eso razón no se atrevía a salir de la recámara. La deseaba más que a ninguna otra mujer pero también la respetaba y, lo sabía, era una enorme falta observarla mientras se estaba bañando, pero la tentación también era grande…

~oOo~

Flashback

La teniente de la décimo tercera división caminaba lentamente hacia la oficina de su hermano, parecía distraída y por lo mismo, no notó cuando cierto pelirrojo se acercó a ella.

–Hey, Rukia ¿qué tal?

–Hola Renji –contestó sin ánimo.

–Luces fatal, ¿qué tienes?

–Cansancio. Nada grave.

–¡¿Nada grave?! –se sobresaltó su amigo –pero si parece que te atacaron unos cuantos hollows.

–Estoy bien y aunque no fuera así, tengo mucho trabajo. ¿Podrías darle esto a nii-sama? No lo encontré en su oficina.

–¿Darme qué? –preguntó el capitán Kuchiki.

–Nii-sama, que gusto verte. Toma esto, lo envía el capitán Ukitake.

–Pareces enferma Rukia, ¿te sientes bien?

–Sí nii-sama, es solo cansancio. Estaré más que bien en cuanto termine de entregar esto.

–Creo que lo mejor será que dejes eso en manos de Kiyone y tomes una buena siesta –interrumpió Abarai.

–No es necesario, estoy bien. Además este es mi trabajo no el de ella.

–Concuerdo con Renji. Ve a descansar Rukia.

–Pero… de verdad –intentó alegar la Kuchiki.

–Llévala a su habitación Renji, y asegúrate que duerma.

–Claro capitán –respondió en seguida el de tatuajes.

Caminaron hacia la recámara en silencio. La joven estaba enfadada, quería seguir trabajando pero no podía desobedecer a su hermano, aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente la idea de tomar una siesta no era tan mala. Aun así no dejaba de sentirse fatal por dejar que un poco de cansancio la venciera.

–No es necesario que te quedes, no necesito un niñero.

–Entonces deja de comportarte como una chiquilla. Anda, entra.

–¿De verdad te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

–Claro, ¿Qué no escuchaste? Me dieron una orden.

–Lo que sea. Pasa.

Se puso un pijama, se acomodó en la cama y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida.

–Realmente estabas cansada… pero eres tan terca –dijo el teniente en voz baja.

Fin del flashback

~oOo~

Se quedó unos segundos más observándola para después salir de la recámara y reiniciar sus labores. Dio varias órdenes a sus subalternos, terminó el trabajo que le correspondía y dejó algunos pendientes poco importantes; a pesar de que Rukia estaba segura en su habitación no podía estar tranquilo, por eso, en cuanto terminó con sus tareas regresó para ver cómo se encontraba.

–Que tal Renji, ¿qué haces aquí?

–¡Que qué hago aquí!, más bien ¡¿qué haces tú levantada?! Deberías estar durmiendo.

–No seas regañón, ¿no ves que estoy mejor?

–Es cierto –respondió después de mirarla detenidamente –bueno, supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

–Espera. Quiero pedirte un favor.

–¿Un favor?

–Sí. Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre supongo que con un baño se me quita pero, ya que estás aquí preferiría que te quedaras un rato hasta que mejore. ¿Podrías?

–Claro, no hay problema.

–Ya tengo todo listo, ven, siéntate.

Cada uno tomó una dirección. Ella hacia el cuarto de baño y él hacia uno de los muebles de la habitación.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y cruzó los brazos alrededor de la nuca; miró cómo Rukia entraba al baño, cerraba la puerta y encendía la luz. Casi se le salen los ojos y la mandíbula se le queda trabada al observar la silueta de su amiga quitándose la ropa, primero el pantalón para después pasar a la parte superior y por último la pantaleta. Estaba tan maravillado con la escena que no quitó la vista de encima ni por un momento. Su mundo se convirtió por escasos segundos en la sombra de la Kuchiki quien, gracias a la posición de sus brazos en la cabeza, dejaba completamente al descubierto los dos pequeños montículos de su pecho.

Abarai tapó su cara con ambas manos y dio media vuelta. Respiró agitadamente y trató de controlar sus latidos. No podía continuar con lo anterior, no era correcto, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Volteó hacia cualquier otro lado y se reprendió mentalmente. Era Rukia a quien estaba viendo y por mucho que le gustara hacerlo no podía permitirse continuar, ella no se lo merecía.

–Maldita sea –dijo entre dientes.

Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y dirigió su vista a la pared contraria al baño, cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo diferente. La silueta de Rukia mientras se enjabonaba pasó por su cabeza. Mala, muy mala idea. Inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada: unos conejos de peluche acomodados al lado de su cama y un par de guantes en una mesita. Si el Capitán Kuchiki supiera lo que ocurría en la recámara de su hermana ya lo habría matado, pensó. Pero ni con esa idea en la cabeza salió del cuarto; además de indeciso y pervertido era un tonto. Y lo era aún más porque no se atrevía a mirar, ni a salir, ni a nada. Nada. Volteó hacia el baño de nuevo, la tentación había ganado. Rukia frotaba lentamente su pecho para después, bajar hacia su vientre y masajearlo con la misma velocidad. La escena más sensual que había visto en su vida y lo que hizo que tomara una decisión: salir corriendo antes de cometer una locura.

–Renji, ¿sigues ahí?

–S-sí, ¿por qué?

–Nada, es que no quiero quedarme sola. Si me desmayo nadie se daría cuenta, por eso mismo dejé la luz encendida dentro del baño para que puedas ver si me encuentro bien. No te vayas, por favor.

–C-claro –respondió Abarai casi temblando.

Si había entendido bien ella estaba de acuerdo en que la viera, es más, había dejado encendida la luz a propósito para ello. ¿A caso no entendía la situación en la que ambos se encontraban? ¿Era tan inocente o es que lo estaba poniendo a prueba?

–Dime Rukia –dijo después de pensar un poco –¿harías esto con cualquiera?

–¿Hacer qué?

–Permitir que alguien más te vea mientras… bueno, tú sabes.

–¿Mientras me baño?

–Sí, eso.

–No –respondió después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

–¿Por qué yo…?

–Porque confío en ti. Sé que no te aprovecharías de una inocente alma como yo –respondió fingiendo una dulce voz.

–Claro. Yo jamás haría algo así.

–¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que ves?

Intentó contestarle pero de su boca solo brotaban fonemas sin sentido.

Y sin más salió del baño y se acercó al pelirrojo, éste no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Si contemplar su silueta era un sueño, verla desnuda y dirigiéndose a él era completamente celestial. Un verdadero placer.

–Dime Renji… ¿te gusta?

–S-sí –contestó tartamudeando y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Hizo que el chico retrocediera y se sentara en la cama. Colocó ambas manos en su tatuado pecho y lo acarició dando círculos con las yemas de los dedos, después subió lentamente hasta su rostro y acercó sus labios para unirlos a los suyos en un beso.

–Rukia, ¿te encuentras bi…?

La entrada del capitán de la sexta división los tomó desprevenidos. Ambos lo miraron asustados e intentaron por todos los medios ocultarse de su mirada pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–Capitán, puedo explicarle.

–¡Bankai!

–Nii-sama, espera ¡Noo!

~oOo~

Gritó fuertemente y despertó de su sueño, el sudor le recorría el rostro y su respiración era entrecortada. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Renji se acercaba preocupado a verla.

–¿Estás bien?

–S-sí –le respondió aun confundida.

–Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla. ¿Qué fue tan espantoso que te hizo gritar de esa manera?

–Na-nada. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No quise dejarte sola así que en cuanto te dormiste me acomodé en la silla, pero creo que el sueño también me venció. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–Sí, gracias.

El chico le sonrió y removió sus cabellos, ella volteó hacia otro lado para que no se percatara de su sonrojo. Las imágenes del sueño aun inundaban sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar en algo más.

–¿Y?

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué soñaste? –le respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿De qué te ríes idiota? ¡¿Acaso es gracioso que tenga pesadillas?! Eres un…

–He de admitir que un poco, ¿sabes? Al principio parecías muy tranquila y podría decirse que hasta feliz, después no sé porque me dormí pero…

–No digas tonterías, Renji. Mejor vete que me quiero bañar.

–Lo que digas. Si se te ofrece algo más estaré en mi división.

–Espera.

–¿Qué?

–Quizás debas quedarte –le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada –aun no me recupero del todo.

–Muy bien, te haré compañía.

La joven entró al baño. Las imágenes de su sueño la abrumaron de nueva cuenta, sonrió ante la idea que tuvo y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. El interruptor de la luz se encontraba a su derecha, bastaba con oprimirlo y lo demás saldría naturalmente. Solo eso debía hacer, apretar el botón; pero, no lo haría… ¿o sí? Ella no podía. No debía hacerlo. Respiró profundamente y salió de inmediato de la ducha.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó un confundido Renji.

–Nada, es que… Nada –le contestó con una sonrisilla.

–¿No te vas a bañar?

–Claro que sí, idiota.

–Es lo que dices pero no veo que lo hagas –alegó con la ceja alzada.

–¡Cállate! –le respondió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la recámara.

–¿Te vas?

–No.

–Entonces…

–Entonces nada. Solo tenía que asegurarme de algo.

El de tatuajes la miraba aún más confundido. Rukia había salido del baño únicamente para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

–Estás loca.

Ella no le hizo caso, se metió de nuevo al baño y cerró la puerta. La decisión estaba tomada.

~oOo~

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Esta historia salió gracias a una imagen que publicaron en la página de Facebook "Renji X Rukia - Renruki Forever" la vi y me encantó para un fic. Bueno, es todo. Bye ^^/


End file.
